Yoshi's World: Weirder Eggs
Yoshi's World: Weirder Eggs is a sci-fi category series which also happens to be a parody of the Netflix original series Stranger Things. Set in the years 2016 (season 1), 2017 (season 2), and 2019 (season 3), it often references the original series, and in fact, it will (possibly) be on Netflix if the company sees it and likes it. Overview This show centers around Kirby, Dave the Donut Dragon, and Combo Puppy's "campaign" to find Medium Gil after mysteriously disappearing and only leaving his bike behind. Along the way, they run into Alpha Jiggly, a fugitive from the Kalos government, who possesses Psychic-type abilities. The "sheriff" Shadow Kirby also is on this case along with Gil's mother, Sally Gil. The Main Campaign Party (Kirby, Dave, Combo, and Alpha plus Gil who left the group for a short 10-day period, for he was the one to get lost in the Parallel) are trying to put a "bandage-aid" on the problem but they always end up negatively backfiring, causing new problems. The actual problem? The Nightmare Ghost Claws is the problem. He keeps on feeding off of people and causing deaths of many Yoshians. As of 19 December 2019, we are in the planning stages of a fourth season. For it's official. Cast The possible cast of this production of this show possibly will include Finn Wolfhard (whom will be the voice of Kirby), Millie Bobby Brown (who will be the voice of Alpha), Paul (who will be the voice of Gil, Dave, and Mediumest Gil), Bradley William-Smith (who will be the voice of Combo), David Harbour (who will be the voice of Shadow Kirby), Winona Ryder (the voice of Sally Gil), Layla Rodriguez (the voice of Jewel), Sadie Sink (the voice of Catty), and finally Joe Keery (the voice of Alien Kirby). Episodes Chapter One: The Disappearance of Medium Gil After playing a few campaign rounds of Dungeons and Monsters, Combo, Dave, and Gil return home from Kirby's house. Gil immediately trips off his bike after seeing a monster. He heads to his house, then to his shed to get a un to shoot it down. He ends up falling into the other side, the Topsy-Turvy, the Underdark, the Parallel, the Upside-Down. At school, Kirby and co finds out Gil is absent from school, and Sally Gil also has called Shadow Kirby about this incident. Alpha, also known as 001A, One, is taken in by Jason Jellyfish. He was shot dead, and Alpha escaped using her psychic powers. Chapter Two: The Jigglypuff on Kracko St. Alpha is welcomed into Kirby's home where she tries Eggoo waffles, wonders what the bathroom is, and asks the question "what is friend". Sally Gil also wonders where Gil is, but notices that Gil is seemingly talking to her through the lights in her house. Krystal, Jewel's sister, ends up coming to a party, at Alien Kirby's place. She cuts her finger which attracts Claws. She is dragged into the Parallel, but survives. Chapter Three: Holly, Jolly Disappearance Sally Gil finds out the only way to see if her theory is true is to buy a lot (by a lot I mean a lot) of Christmas lights and 26 star-shaped glow-in-the-dark wall stickers. This ends up working and Gil ends up saying two sentences. "Right here," and "Run." Chapter Four: The Shark Body A body is pulled out from the water by first responders, and everyone thinks this is Gil's body, for it is super decomposed. They even have a funeral and everything! However, Shadow Kirby infiltrates the hospital, and finds out this has all been a setup- the body is fake! Chapter Five: Flea Circus The trio asks their science teacher Percy Psyduck for help on how to get to another dimension, while Sally Gil tries to get Shadow Titan to believe her sight of the Nightmare Ghost breaking through her wall after Gil said "Run." Mediumest Gil and Jewel search through some now-torn photographs to find answers about Krystal. Chapter Six: The Ghost Jewel and Mediumest Gil discover a opening in a tree after finding a dead deer in the forest. They end up going through this hole to find themselves in the Parallel. This was another attempt to possibly find Krystal... Alpha also ends up running from Kirby, but finding her after she came back when she saw Orange Dave and Red Combo trying to bully Dave and Kirby. Chapter Seven: A Bath? The Trainers have spotted Alpha and now all four kids are fugitives from the Trainers! They head to Gil's rightful home and call Percy Psyduck for help on saltwater baths. Then, Alpha performs a power-heightening method, after putting on duct-taped goggles, that is. Through this, she finds where Gil is currently. Chapter Eight: The Parallel Shadow Kirby and Sally Gil are help captive by the Kalos government, and also, these people help them by letting them through the entrance to the Parallel. Meanwhile, the quartet is not alone: the Kalos people are here to take Alpha back! Nope, not on her watch! She uses her powers to escape their grasp, but there's anotherbeing who wants all of them: Claws! She defeats him with her Moves, and says "Goodbye, Kirby," then disappears, covered by an earsplitting scream. Gil is found then in the Parallel, and the only thing wrong? He needed CPR. He recovered greatly, but he went home after another D&M campaign to cough up an egg-shaped creature. Milliseconds after, he saw the other side. So, the search for Gil may be over, but the Parallel still exerts a malevolent influence... Season 2 This season involves a new student in session (Catty), Gil's true sight of the Parallel, an adopted creature named Delta, and one mysterious shadow-like octopus named Octi. This is set in the year 2017, and often references Stranger Things 2. Gil ends up becoming slowly corrupted by Octi and partially Octo, her big brother. Mostly him. This also references other 1984-related stuff along the way. Episode List 2 Chapter One: MADCATTY At an arcade called the Castle Arcade, the quartet (Kirby, Dave, Combo, Gil) finds out their high score on cabinet Digger Doug has been broken by a MADCATTY. Soon after, Gil starts seeing the Parallel, with a big reddish, brownish, blackish storm, with Octi stalking nearby. The next day, a new student arrives at the school, a caterpillar riding a skateboard with some Spray-Band shades on. She's introduced as Catlin, but she likes to be called Catty, which triggers Dave and Combo that she is MADCATTY. Chapter Two: Trick-Or-Treat, Weirdo! Kirby, Dave, Combo, and Gil all go as Ghost Exterminators for Halloween, and finds out they're the only ones to wear Halloween costumes to school this year. Dave and Combo run into Catty and ask if they can go trick-or-treating with them. While trick-or-treating, Gil gets another true sight vision of the Parallel, this time, Octi almost "got him". Chapter Three: The Eggshell Dave discovers an egg with a mouth and tail in his trash can, and names him Deltarnivore, Delta for short. He shows the rest of them the creature, and Gil knows what it really is- the same thing he coughed up that fateful December night. This causes Kirby to distrust Delta, which causes him to run away. Dave finds him, and puts him in his hat. Chapter Four: Gil the Wise Gil sees the other side again, and this time, "it got me." Now, Gil has a case of hypothermia, mood swings, and of course, true sight. This time, he's seeing the tunnels through the Parallel. Also, as revealed in the end of the first episode of season 2, Alpha is living with Shadow Kirby to keep her safe. Now, she's bound for school to find Kirby, and he's talking with Catty, she's persuading him to join his campaign party. Meanwhile, Dave returns home to check on Delta when... he's full-grown and he ate Dave's cat. Another thing: When Shadow Kirby again is searching for the answer to a pumpkin patch crisis, he digs so deep that he finds the "tunnels" of the Parallel! Chapter Five: Digger Doug Shadow Kirby ends up in a system of tunnels in the Parallel, having to fight off monsters such as some vines. Meanwhile, Gil's truesight is only getting worse, and Octo is slowly taking over Gil's body. Chapter Six: Spies... Alien Kirby is asked to babysit Delta, while Dave gets the idea with Gil's corruption. Alien Kirby also has to fend off against... Nightmare Ghosts? Chapter Seven: The Lost Pumpkaboo? Alpha ends up leaving Yoshi Suburbs, fleeing from Shadow Kirby whom she claimed in episode 4, "you are like papa". She runs into Omega, a Pumpkaboo with the power to create illusions. She joins her group for a short time, but secretly realizes one thing... Chapter Eight: The Octopi, Octo and Octi Chapter Nine: The Mysterious Gate Category:TV Shows Category:Weirder Eggs